


Nightmares

by NiceTryMoron (Nononlnkink)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I wanna give Church a hug, Implied/Referenced Torture, Short One Shot, after I break him some more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/NiceTryMoron
Summary: Sleeping isn't safe.





	Nightmares

It wasn’t the screaming or the pain or the constant reminders of  _ failure failure failure failure FAILURE. _ No, what haunted him was the pleading. He had thrown himself to the floor and screamed for help, for more time,  _ please, oh please, couldn’t he have more time - he can do it this time, please _ ! 

Every night was the same, nightmares of those he had  _ failed-killed-murdered  _ came to him and begged him. Can’t he save them? Why couldn’t he have saved them? He couldn’t force them away without an agonizing pain that was all consuming. Remembering what he had been had never been portrayed as easy, but no one had said anything about how much it would hurt.

The nights that he managed to be roused from the terror would find himself peeking in on the others. Tucker and Caboose were rarely up, usually knocked out and snoring. He’d stay outside Washington’s quarter’s longer, listening to the sounds of the Freelancer moving about. It was comforting to know that they were alive and okay. He hadn’t failed them.

_ Not yet. _


End file.
